Inner Tube
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Yuki's in a pool, and Kyo feels like playing. Yuki/Kyo. Yaoi.


**Title: **Inner Tube  
**Pairing:**Yuki/Kyo  
**Rating:**Uh... PG-14 XD  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine  
**Other notes:**Uhm... rewritten for optimum hotness.

...

Yuki raised a hand to block the sunlight from his eyes. Sadly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky to aid him, it being a brutally hot afternoon, without even a breeze to ease the heat. Luckily, there _was_ the pool at the small cabin that Momiji had rented out for the Sohma's as a summer treat, again acting randomly on his own. Yuki had decided slept in late that day, so Momiji, Haru, Hiro, Kisa and Tohru had all gone out for a hike and a picnic without him at his request. Waking up to an empty house was rather nice, and he had wandered around for a while in a pleasant daze until he thought to take a dip in the pool. Out on the deck, he had found a half-asleep Kyo dozing in a sun chair and a shed stocked up with floaties.

Yuki closed his eyes and leaned back in the luxurious inner tube, dipping his arms over into the water to paddle himself at an angle away from the sun.

Kyo was watching him lazily from the sun chair, shirt thrown off as he basked in the sun. He had decided he would rather laze around the house as opposed to going hiking that day. Today was simply too hot to be running around with a bunch of brats (minus Tohru). So hot, in fact, that the water in the pool actually looked quite tempting. A dip sounded good, and before he went back inside he would probably get in for a bit. Possibly even nicer looking, though, was the pale body floating around peacefully on the water's glistening surface. He cocked his head to the side, watching as the rat sloshed his feet and hands through the water slowly. On a second glance, the tube was actually far too big; Yuki's knees barely made it over the curve of the thing with his shoulder blades still resting on the other side. It was probably meant for at least three kids...

Or two teenagers.

Yuki sighed, finding a position where the sun wasn't burning through his closed eyelids. Even though the water didn't cover him completely, the cool contrast on his stomach, arms, and legs with the warm air felt good. He'd have to be careful, or he was going to fall asleep. Actually, if he stayed there like that he was going to get a sunburn, since he hadn't put on any protection before getting in. Realizing this, Yuki sat up a little and looked over to the deck to ask Kyo to toss him the sunscreen he knew was on the deck.

Except, Kyo wasn't on the deck, or anywhere else to be seen. Yuki glanced around curiously. He hadn't even heard the boy go in...-

Yuki suddenly jumped, alarmed, as something touched his hip from underwater before a dripping wet head burst from the water to his side, and without warning, Kyo was suddenly sharing the inner tube with him.

"WHA- Kyo!" Yuki spluttered, feeling his face go hot as Kyo shook his head a little, sending water droplets flying everywhere. Yuki supressed a shudder as Kyo folded an arm over his waist, fingers resting idly on his stomach. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Kyo gave him a coy smirk, letting his head drop onto his arm as he looked up at Yuki's red face. His chest pressed against Yuki's side in this position, and he made sure to nudge up against him just enough to have Yuki's face turn a darker shade. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Baka!" Yuki growled. "You can't just resurface wherever you want!"

"Hm... But you looked bored..." Kyo said all too innocently.

"It's called relaxing." Honestly. Was it really too much to ask for some peace and quiet? He didn't need the stupid cat's sexual advances right - fuck. He was going to ignore that. _Ignore_.

Kyo's smirk grew as he let his fingertips dip in and out of Yuki's bellybutton, relishing the sudden look of awareness that snapped to Yuki's eyes as he went still. Really, though, who was he kidding? Kyo could see right past that defensive glare, and the bright red blush crawling down the boys neck was not helping his case. Yuki wasn't going to win this one, that was for sure. "It's _called _being boring." Kyo jabbed, just teasing enough to get the boy more flustered.

"S-stop that, stupid cat. Get the hell out of this tube!" Yuki snarled, pushing aside Kyo's hand only to have it trail higher up his abdomen.

"Make me." Kyo purred, offering a feral smile, covertly drifting them over to an area where he could touch down.

Yuki tensed, a small shudder making his stomach muscles tighten as Kyo daringly let his hand play over his chest. He wanted to push the other boy off, or at least sock the stupid cat in the face. Who did he think he was, virtually trapping him in an inner tube while he was trying to relax? He was being a jerk, anyway, and Yuki didn't feel like dealing with him right then.

He opened his mouth, ready to issue out the last warning, when he suddenly realized the close proximity Kyo had created between them. Quite abruptly, Yuki was forced to reconsider. This was _Kyo_. A half-naked, _wet _Kyo whose face was currently getting closer to his, red eyes sparkling mischievously, fingering the line of his collar bone as a damned sexy smirk directed at _him_ played on his mouth. Thought the boy always denied it, Kyo's looks were _not_ to be reckoned with, and with him so near, his intentions _far_ too clear, he found himself in trouble. Add the fact that Kyo was _touching_ him - he _really_ should do something about that _hand_ - and Yuki found himself in a battle of will power, a large disadvantage on his part.

Kyo could feel the slight trembling in Yuki's body, and leaned in a little further. He had already won. All it would take was one last push. "Hm...?" He murmured, keeping his eyes locked on Yuki's. The other didn't move, giving off the feel of a deer caught in the headlights, just a few inches separating his mouth from Yuki's.

The conclusion?

Yuki leaned forward, closing the space to press his lips to Kyo's. He didn't have to hold himself up for long; Kyo pressed him back down without hesitation, slanting his mouth over Yuki's entirely. A low shiver ran under Yuki's skin as teeth nipped at his lips and a tongue demanded entrace he _couldn't_ deny. Mouth open under Kyo's, Yuki moaned as skilled fingers rubbed his nipple into hardness, creating a squirming heat that started in his stomach and moved lower.

Unsatisfied with the restricting position they were in, Kyo easily lifted Yuki's legs up until they slipped inside the inner tube. The second Yuki touched down, he was backed into the wall of the pool, the inner tube half in half out as it still encased them. No longer needing his hands to hold him up, Yuki found his fingers lacing through Kyo's hair as he arched into him while Kyo's other hand found Yuki's lower back, pulling him forward so he could press their hips together. Shocks of pleasure had Yuki's hips pushing back of their own accord, hands falling from Kyo's hair to wrap around his neck, pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach like a coil.

"Aah...Kyo! Nhh..!" Yuki couldn't stop the small cries from escaping his lips, head falling back. This was bad. Kyo's mouth fell from his, instead aiming for the sensitive skin just beneath his ear, groaning lowly at such close contact, separated by such a thin layer of material. He had been wanting to do this for way too long...Kyo ground a little harder, the whimpering in his ear going straight to his groin. His lips trailed lower over the bared neck, open mouthed kisses following Yuki's quickening pulse.

A sudden noise had both of them freezing, needing to wait on a second before the chipper voice of a certain rabbit irrevocably determined the return of their friends. A terrible blush forming on his face already, Yuki pulled back shakily. A little further, and they might have - Yuki slapped a hand over his mouth, barely suppressing a yelp as Kyo ground into him again, _hard_, teeth biting at his neck teasingly.

"What are you doing!?" Yuki asked frantically, trying to pull away as he heard Tohru and Haru's muffled voices grow a little louder.

A small, frustrated growl sounded from in Kyo's throat as he unwillingly stopped. "You owe me." He whispered, voice still husky with want, directly into Yuki's ear. Then he was gone, swimming to the other side of the pool under water as Tohru opened the sliding door.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! There you both are." She said cheerfully, stepping out of the house.

Kyo looked up at her with a bored expression, arms folded over the edge of the pool as his stomach pressed into the wall. "Hey. Welcome back."

"Thank you! We had a wonderful time!" She smiled happily. "Kyo-kun, you decided to get in the water?"

"Just to cool off. Don't get too excited." Kyo said, his eyes glancing over to Yuki, who had gotten out of the pool and snatched up his towel.

"Everyone else is getting in - ah! Yuki-kun, why are you so red?" Tohru asked worriedly, noticing the dark blush on Yuki's face. "Did you get too much sun?"

"Yeah...Sunburn." Yuki muttered, holding his towel up to his chest with one hand not-so-casually placed on his neck in a rather girly way. "I'll go get some sunscreen." He walked by Tohru quickly, not looking at either of them.

Kyo hid his smirk quietly, wondering if Yuki's current state would be found out by the others inside.

Tohru picked up a small bottle lying near Kyo's discarded shirt, quickly looking back to the door Yuki had just stepped through. "Ah! But it's right here!" She called in vain, unable to talk fast enough before Yuki vanished.

Kyo rose out of the water at Tohru's turned back, grabbing his own towel to wrap loosely around his waist. Tohru looked up at him questioningly when he plucked the bottle out of her hands. "I'll bring it to the damn rat." He said, already moving for the door.

"Ah! Thank you! Make sure to tell him to get his back as well as his face!" She said happily, pleased that it looked as if their relationship was finally starting to grow.

"Sure." Kyo said.

_Maybe I'll help him_.

**Alrighty. Review?**


End file.
